Poker
by Stickey Note Ninja
Summary: Yaoi fluff, HavocxEd. My first yaoi fluff fic. You've been warned --;


**A/N: **Be warned. This is my first yaoi fluff fic. First of either really. It was inspired by Skydark's Good Intentions so if you've read that, you'll notice the similarities. So, please enjoy the read!

**Poker**

It was Friday, the night of their nearly-weekly poker game, and for whatever reason, they had decided to host it this week in Jean Havoc's dorm. Their reasons listed from "You don't have a dorm mate so there's more room," to "Because I said so," which was obviously from Roy Mustang. Mustang had shown himself, along with the rest of the group, which included the normal Fuery and Breda and one Havoc wasn't expecting to see, Edward Elric, into Havoc's dorm once they had arrived. They had also waved a couple of large bottles of liquor in his face and proclaimed that they were playing strip poker, which was what confused him the most.

By this time, the game was over (Fuery won, oddly enough), and Mustang had climbed up into the empty bunk and had passed out long ago after throwing the excuse "I'm not that drunk, I'm just sleepy" at them. Ed, who had discovered that he could not play poker especially when drunk, was completely naked and curled up under the covers on Havoc's bunk. Fuery had gathered Breda's clothing and, after at least convincing him to put his boxers on, helped him stagger out the door. Another thing they had discovered was that Fuery could hold his liquor very well.

After the two of them had left, Havoc, who was only wearing a very worn in pair of flannel pj pants, set about cleaning up his dorm a little and threw Ed's clothes at him, pointing him towards the bathroom. He then set about waking Mustang up and urging him to leave. Once he was up and clothing himself, Havoc flopped onto his bed.

"We oughtta do this again," Mustang began as he watched Ed exit the bathroom, wearing only his boxers, and then promptly flop down on the bed, uncomfortably close to Havoc. Mustang smirked that highly irritating, all-knowing smirk of his and walked out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't, shrimp."

"BASTARD!" Ed shrieked and pointed angrily at the place where Mustang just was. "That doesn't mean much anyways!" He shrieked again as he flailed slightly. Havoc just leaned back against the cold cement wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and watched Ed flail for a while.

"Ya know, he left a few minutes ago, boss." Havoc raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ed, who was still flailing and cursing angrily.

"Wha…?" Ed stopped and slowly lowered his arms. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that…" He slurred as he leaned back against the wall as well. It was at this point that Havoc noticed exactly how close Ed was. _Painfully_ close. Ed was practically sitting in his lap. Sighing slightly, he attempted to wipe all inappropriate thoughts of the teen out of his mind.

"Ya gonna leave?" He watched Ed out of the corner of his eyes. The teen, that was basically leaning against him at this point, had acquired a deep flush to his cheeks because of his drunken state. It flattered him. Havoc's eyes began to roam a little at this point, noticing the dark scarring that contrasted his lighter skin around where his automail arm was attached, noticing his chest that was oddly toned for someone his age, then his eyes roamed lower of their own free will. He had to wrench his eyes away once they tried to travel below the boy's navel.

What was he thinking? Even though this wasn't the first time Havoc had fantasized about other men, the first time being after Mustang had snogged Havoc breathless after one of their drunken poker games, but Ed was strictly off limits. The boy was underaged. Havoc would get fired then thrown in jail for that. He wasn't even really into guys anyways. He still loved women. They were so pretty. And soft. Ed was surprisingly soft too. Images jumped unbidden into Havoc's mind of Ed laying on his bed, hair disheveled, a flush caused by something completely different spread across his pretty feature.

"Nah." Ed's response thankfully brought his mind back into the room. "It's not very nice to get a guy drunk an' not show 'im any fun besides that dumb poker game." A slight blush appeared across Havoc's cheeks at the thoughts that appeared in his mind after that comment. "Anyways, Al'd kill me if he caught me sneakin' in drunk and all." Ed shrugged slightly then looked at Havoc. "Ya don't mind, do ya?" Havoc's gaze was then met with a very effective set of golden puppy dog eyes. So effective that they made Havoc jerk up so that he was sitting upright, which in turn caused Ed to fall over.

"No, I don't mind, boss." The words came out of his mouth before he realized any better. He then slowly stood and pointed towards the bathroom before heading into it to try to clear his head. "It's the liquor, it's gotta be…" He whispered to his reflection before splashing his face with cold water. After finishing his business in there, he exited to find Ed sitting up on the edge of his bed, looking rather downfallen.

Havoc cautiously sat beside Ed and tried to look at his face, as if that was solve his questions. "What's wrong, boss?" He tentatively began to rub Ed's back slightly.

"I just feel like I'm forcin' my company on you…." Ed murmured.

"You ain't, boss." Havoc smiled slightly. "I dun mind havin' you here at all. It's a pleasure, really." At those words, Ed slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with Havoc, seemingly searching them for something. Havoc smiled slightly for reassurance and before he knew any better, Ed had basically tackled him and had smashed their lips together in some semblance of a passionate kiss.

"Woah!" Havoc pushed Ed back a bit, eyes wide with surprise. "What are ya doin', boss?" Ed looked very frightened, almost heartbreakingly so.

"I…I dunno. It just seemed like a good idea but I dun even know if you're into other guys so I should've asked first but that would've been really awkward and sorta rude and I didn't want to scare you off 'cause even though I dun spend much time with you, I like hanging out with you and.." Ed was cut off at this point as Havoc had pushed himself up onto his elbows and had gently captured Ed's mouth with his own. After a few moments, he pulled back a bit and smiled slightly at the flushed, gaping teen who was straddling him.

"Don't worry, boss. There's not much you can do to scare me off." Havoc had previously thrown all his inhibitions to the wind sometime during Ed's rant. He now reached up and gently stroked Ed's lips with the pad of his thumb. After a few moments of sitting there in silence like that, Ed threw his arms around Havoc's neck and kissed him again, minus the force. As Havoc deepened the kiss by gently flicking his tongue out to rub across Ed's lips, his hands occupied themselves by lightly tracing random designs across Ed's back, which caused the teen to shudder and moan slightly into Havoc's mouth.

After this carried on for a bit and became more passionate and slightly frantic, Havoc finally managed to tear himself away from Ed's needy kisses. "We gotta stop, boss. I dun wanna get too carried away…" He whispered.

"I know…" Ed sighed sadly and buried his face in Havoc's neck. Havoc wrapped his arms tightly around the teen and rolled onto his side. "I'm not gonna remember this in the morning', am I?" Ed whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"Prolly not, boss." Havoc replied sadly then kissed the teen's forehead. "But don't worry, I'll remember even if you forget…"


End file.
